Life After Death
by ILoveDamon99
Summary: What would happen if Damon and Stefan had a little sister?  What would happen if that sister was Bella 'swan?  Rated T -just in case!  Sequel is up!
1. Chapter 1

Life after Death

Damon's p.o.v

I never believed in life after death. Not until I met Katherine.

I always thought of the world as a place that would have an end,but not for everyone. The world ends for you as you die,not when it is time for an apocalypse. But when I died ,I did die. I lost Everything,but only one person mattered to me. My little sister Isabella. There was no life after death for her.

Katherine turned my brother Stefan and me into vampires. But Isabella had lived the rest of her life ,but it was a very sad life. I need my sister to keep me sane. You can't begin to imagine what I've done. I'm a monster without her.

God does punish us in the worst way. Even though I don't believe in him ,Stefan does ,and he tells me that I'll be punished everyday. I'm starting to believe him.

Isabella's p.o.v

I was sitting with Edward in front of the fire and everything was great.

Well it was until Edward saw my ring. "Bella ,what is that?" he screamed at me. I didn't reply. "Bella ,are you cheating on me?" he said ,narrowing his eyes.

"Edward ,you don't know what you're talking about" I said in an angry tone.

"Bella ,tell me the truth!" he hissed. "My name is Isabella!" only one person was aloud to call me Bella and that person was dead. "since when do people call you that!" Edward asked. "Since I have been tortured for being what I am!"

I hissed ,but then I realised what I said. "B-Isabella ,what are you saying?" he asked. "just stay out of my business" I hissed. "No!" Edward shouted when the door bell rang. "I'll get it!" I said,using it as an excuse to leave the room.

"who is it?" I said as I saw who it actually was. "D-Damon"said.

Damon's p.o.v

I had heard news of a girl that looked like my sister. I was checking it out.

People told me that she spent a lot of time with the Cullens,whoever they are.

I walked to the door of a forest house people guided me to. I heard shouting and rang the bell. The girl came and answered. "D-Damon!" was all she said ,then she hugged me. It wasn't a look-a-like. It was actually her! "Bella!" I said lovingly. My heart felt whole now ,complete. "Isabella?" someone said.

I hissed at them for ruining the moment I was sharing with my sister. That's when someone knocked me out.

Bella's p.o.v

"Edward ,why did you do that!" I screeched. "Well ,I see my girlfriend in an embrace with a total stranger and took action!" he hissed at me. Stupid sparkly vampire taking my family moment away from me! "Edward ,you're gonna pay for that!" I hissed back at him. "what are you going to do?" he said ,smirking.

"Things you didn't know were possible!" I said ,watching him look confused.

That's when I leaped.

Damon's p.o.v

I woke up and stopped Bella in mid-leap. "Bella ,you don't want to do something you'll regret" I whispered to her. She nodded ,knowing I was right.

"Goodbye Edward" she said stiffly. "What?" he said. "you can't expect me to stay after this ,do you?" she replied. "Are you leaving me for him?" He said, closely observing me. " He's my brother you moron!" she screeched.

"Stop making things up ,you don't have siblings!" he said.

"There's so many things you don't know about me Edward" she said simply, leading me out of the door.

Bella's p.o.v 

"Damon ,how did you find me?" I asked ,not wanting to talk about what just happened. "well ,James and Victoria told me about you ,that's probably why they didn't attack you when you were with the Cullens" he told me.

"I knew it was them when I saw them ,but they thought I died when Klaus hunted me down, and they would have blown my cover" I said to him ,while he looked very interested in the part about my past. But I wasn't ready to reveal all.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-New but old Home?

Damon's p.o.v

"Bella ,you should come home with me" I said ,knowing her answer would be yes."On one condition!" she said.

"What ,I'll do anything!" I said quickly.

"I get a leather jacket!" She said.

"you wannabe me!" I said ,tickling her.

"Hey ,does Stefan have one?" she asked.

"No ,he thinks they're too mysterious!" I said.

We both burst into a fit of laughter.

"Isn't mysterious fashionable?" she said.

"Yes ,but Stefan doesn't have a fashion sense" I replied.

Bella Packed and we rode to Mystic falls on my Motor Bike.

Little did we know is that the Cullens would come after us.

Bella's p.o.v

When we arrived I was shocked. I hadn't lived in a house this big since 1864.

"Welcome to the Salvatore Boarding House!" Damon said excitedly.

Damon and I always had a closer relationship with each other rather than our own with Stefan. But that didn't mean I didn't love Stefan too.

"Hey ,Stefan ,get your but down here!" Damon shouted up the stairs.

"What do you want ,Damon?" Stefan replied.

"Just come down stairs!" Damon shouted again.

Stefan came down the stairs and Damon told me to go to the living room.

"What is so important that I need to come down stairs ,Damon?" Stefan asked.

"Just follow me Stefan!" Damon said.

They walked in and Stefan didn't see me!

"Hello ,big brother" I said. I am a female version of Damon. Remember that.

"B-Bella!" Stefan said ,rushing over to me. "You rush to me but won't for Damon ,c'mon Stefan, hasn't your relationship with Damon gotten any better?" I said ,very annoyed at this fact!

"Nope,not even with another 145 years would our relationship get better" Stefan replied. I smiled at that fact. My brothers hadn't changed a bit!

"May I join in?" Damon asked. I smiled while Stefan's mouth hung open. Not in 145 years had Damon and Stefan ever hugged. I had brought the love back.

We opened our arms to let Damon in. It was a perfect family moment.

This time no-one ruined it.

I was wrong. "Hello ,Isabella" I turned to see all of the Cullens standing and watching us. "Damon ,you can't stop me from hurting him now!" I said.

"I'm not going to. I just wanted to let Stefan help killing the people who stalk my sister" he said. That's when someone's lips crashed against mine.


	3. Chapter 3

Screw you

Damon's p.o.v

I leaped at Edward when he kissed my sister. I tackled him to the ground and started punching him in the face. Stefan joined in with me. NO fucking sparkle fairy could kiss my sister and get away with it! It was after ten minutes of beating the crap out of Edward when we both realised Bella had joined in.

"what,do you think I haven't learnt how to defend myself in 145 years without you guys" she said. I was so proud of my sister for not being a sissy and hiding for 145 years. She's my sister al-right! I looked at her piercing blue eyes ,that were identical to my own. Then at her hair that was a lot like mine again. Stefan had taken from father while we took our looks from mother. I smiled and we continued to beat up Edward while the Cullens stayed where they were. Bella had obviously compelled them to stay there,seated like obedient dogs.

Bella's p.o.v

When we had finished with Edward we watched him quiver on the floor.

Damon and I wanted to go hunting (yes,I drink human blood) but we didn't want to leave Stefan alone with the Cullens. They were still dangerous ,but we were really thirsty. Damon went to the fridge and got some blood that he stole from the hospital. It was really good and the Cullens looked at me in shock.

"Yes , I drink blood ,get over it!" I said to them. Edward was getting up when he speared me into the wall. Then he knocked me out and ran out the door.

Stefan's p.o.v

Damon and I rushed out the door and after our sister. I had only just gotten her back and now her crazy ex (Is this how Bella felt about Katherine?)is trying to get her back! What sort of dumb ass thinks that they'll get the person back easily(is Katherine passing on advice?) when the person hates they're guts.

C'mon man! Bella was too good for Edward and he's about to die.

I love Bella too much to lose my sis to !

Damon's p.o.v

Edward is really pissing me off now! How can he take my sis after I just got her back! This fucker is going to pay big time! No way in hell that anyone's gonna stop me from killing Edward fucking sparkly Cullen! His death is coming and death's name is Damon! He will wish he never messed with the

Salvatore s! Dumb ass gay sparkle fairy!


	4. Chapter4

A/N -I don't own VD or twilight and and I thank the people who have reviewed.

I'll try make my story long so you don't run out of things to read. You never know ,I might even make a sequel! (Probably will!)

So enjoy the story. I hope I inspire you to right a story of your own!

Chapter3-No!

Bella's p.o.v

I woke up and I was really angry. Edward had knocked me out.

Why did the sparkle fairy think he had a chance? He annoyed me in a way

nobody has annoyed me since I was a kid-he made fun of my family. I need to get to Damon and Stefan ,tell them I'm okay. I couldn't believe that Edward

could be such an absolute moron! Me and him are never gonna be. I knew he was overprotective but saying I'm cheating on him is way over board!

I got up and someone spoke, "Bella ,just sit down". I sprinted and knocked into someone. I thought it was going to be Edward but it was Damon. "Thank god you're okay!" He said ,smiling in relief. Stefan came charging in behind Damon and swooped me up in a big hug! We ran to the Boarding house and saw that the Cullens weren't there. Damon got me some blood and Stefan continued to hug me. Damon looked tempted to join in so I opened my arms and let him in the hug. We stayed like this for a while and I told them my history.

"It started with Klaus. He had this obsession with me and tried to make me his wife. That's when I met Alexander. He was the vampire that turned me. I love him so much. I married him in 1868 and we were very happy. He told me that we could explore the world. He had brown hair and blue eyes. He was the most handsome person ever! Well,apart from you Damon ,you have all the women at

your feet. So Klaus was so jealous he tracked us down through the years. I never saw Alexander since the day Klaus compelled him to leave. I've been looking for him for years and years. James and Victoria helped me kill Klaus ,but they thought I had died too. I needed someone to fill the hole Alexander left. Edward filled it ,even though I never loved him.

Damon's p.o.v

I listened to my sister's story and thought. So Alexander should still be alive.

"Bella ,I'll help you find Alexander. I'd do anything for you" I said to her.

"Me too!" Stefan said. "Me three!" a third voice said. Elena. We all smiled at her. "Bella , You need him" Elena said. Elena and Bella were best friends from before she found Stefan and I. We will find Alexander. Bella was lonely without Alexander. If my sister liked him ,then so would I. Bella was like my identical copy. I'd do anything for her ,even though she thought she knew that ,she didn't know to what limit there was for me. There was no limit.


	5. Chapter 5

The quest

Bella's p.o.v

Damon. Stefan. Elena.

Three people giving up their time to help me look for the love of my life.

But today I met Jeremy ,Elena's little brother. He's an exact replica of Alexander and he seemed to act exactly like him too. And his eyes stayed on me.

There was something odd in his gaze,as if he had met me before.

That's when I had a thought. What if Alexander had a doppelgänger?

Or what if Jeremy was Alexander? I walked into the kitchen and Jeremy followed. "It's so nice to see you again Bella!" he said ,taking me into an embrace. I knew that Jeremy was Alexander! I just knew it!

"Wait ,how did you stay here so long and not come find me?" I asked.

"I was compelled to stay away, but you weren't and I didn't know Klaus was dead!" he replied. I was so happy in his arms when someone coughed.

"Damon ,this is Alexander ,A.K.A Jeremy!" I said happily.

"Wait ,does that mean quest over?" Damon asked. "no ,we have to get rid of Edward" I said. "Well ,I get to kill him ,I haven't had fun in ages!" Damon said with his world famous smirk appearing on his face. I missed that smirk ,I had the same smirk but I nearly cried every time because it reminded me of Damon.

That was when I thought he was dead.

Damon's p.o.v

Bella and Alexander were together now. Edward hasn't tried anything again after the kidnapping. I've been watching everyone ,especially the Cullens.

I hate it when Bella's at school! I can't help there...

Bella's p.o.v

Alice came up to me at school.

"Hi Bella! I was wondering who the boy your with is?" she said ,sounding cautious. "That's my husband Alexander ,who is using the name Jeremy as a cover up for his identity" I said simply. "Bella ,why are you doing this to Edward ,wait did you say husband?" she asked ,sounding shocked.

"Yes ,he's been my husband for 144 years(A.N-Bella got married a year after Damon and Stefan died)and I've loved him the whole time!"Bella shouted at Alice. "I only went out with Edward to fill the hole,but with Alexander back the hole is permanently filled!" she said smugly. "Bella ,you know you love Edward!" Alice screeched. "No I don't,Alice. I've loved Alexander for more than a century!" I hissed at her. Then I walked over to Alex(Alexander's too long) and kissed him. He smiled at me and smirked at Edward ,who looked like he was turning green with jealousy. We loved making fun of the sparkle fairies!


	6. Chapter 6

The Gay Sparkle disaster!

You ask for funny ,I give you funny!

Edward's p.o.v

How can Bella be such a beotch!(I don't like to swear-Edward)

She's already moved on to someone else!

My phone started to ring...

"Hello?" I asked.

"Edward ,It's me Alice ,I have to tell you something!" Alice said in a rush.

"What ,Alice!" I hissed.

"The guy with Bella,he's been her husband for the last 144 years!" she said.

"What!" I screamed.

"Bella loves him ,but I'm sure that she loves you too ,you just have to try!" Alice whined.

"Alice ,I'm coming ,but you saw Bella help her brothers beat me up,she's too much like that Damon,she's not my Bella any more. She never was.

"Edward ,Bella loves you , you can't use someone like that ,it has to be love" Alice said softly. "Alice ,didn't you hear about that Katherine girl? She used Damon as a back up" I said to her. But Bella was suffering real los when she became my girlfriend. She needed to fill up the hole. But I will get her back. She will be MY Bella.

Bella's p.o.v

When we got home there was a bouquet of roses on the doorstep. "Damon ,he doesn't know our dream of finding black roses ,he's an Idiot" I said to my furious brother ,who then smirked our world famous smirk and I saw what he was imagining. It was Edward burning in a fire and Damon and I laughing our heads off. He knows me so well! I should be called Damon number 2.

We're that similar Stefan used to think he was adopted because we were pure evil! Which we still are. (Sorry St. Stefan but Damon and I are connected).

Damon's p.o.v

Bella was laughing at the image in my head. Then I heard all of her thoughts.

Aww! She calls him St. Stefan too! She really is my sister!

I'd give my life for her! She's the only person I'd sacrifice myself for.

I picked up the roses and the little card on it said '_To my sweet Bella ,we will be together again ,Love Edward'_. Man ,this guy is an idiot.

Everyone burst into laughter. Then I realised I read it out loud.

"Damon ,that was so funny! What does it really say!" Stefan and Elena squealed. Alexander had an angry look on his face. "I swear, that's what it says!" I said ,laughing with them. Alexander took the little card. "When I meet this Edward he is dead!" he screamed. He threw the roses into the forest.


	7. Chapter 7

A.N-I love all of your reviews!

I still need to know what couple you want for the story Edward/Bella or Alexander/Bella? Please tell me!

Really?

Edward's p.o.v

Alice had a vision of Bella and her family going home ,then all of them laughing at the card that was on the roses. Then Bella's husband throwing them into the forest! And he said if he ever met me he'd kill me,yeah right!

Wait ,is he stronger than me because he's an original?

"Carlisle ,are original vampires stronger than us?" I asked my 'father'.

"Yes Edward ,ten times stronger ,maybe even twenty times stronger!" Carlisle said. Man I was in BIG trouble! But I don't care! I will have Bella back!

Bella's p.o.v

I was listening to music ,Adele 'set fire to the rain' (the Bella song).

I love this song ,so does Damon ,who was listening with me. We love Adele music, but Stefan finds it depressing! Even Elena likes Adele!

So I was really bored ,so I just sang along to the song ,it was my favourite ,along with 'someone like you' (the Damon song) and 'rolling in the deep' (the Elena song).Even though it's about a guy ,we change the lyrics to 'someone like you' and we made it Damon's song!

New lyrics for Damon

_I heard that your settled down_

_That you found a guy and your together now_

_I heard that your dreams came true_

_Guess he gave you things I didn't give to you_

_Oh girl why are you so shy _

_Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light_

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited _

_but I couldn't stay away _

_I couldn't fight it_

_I hoped you'd see my face and be reminded _

_That for me it isn't over_

_Never mind I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you too_

_A.N- Sorry ,I love Adele music,I 'll get back to the story and if you want I'll post the entire Damon version up for you guys later! Do you want It on a different story or just this one? R+R please!_

Still Bella's p.o.v!

By the end of the night Damon ,Elena and I were totally drunk!

I had a bottle of whisky in my hand singing along to (yes you guessed it...)

'Set fire to the rain'.

Stefan just walked in the door and saw all of us dancing in our underwear!

"what the hell!" he screamed ,but he was more worried about me than Elena!

He put a blanket round me and made me sit,then took away my whisky!

"Damon ,how can you let Bella go around the house like this!" he screamed again.

"It's our night of depression!" Damon shouted happily.

I got up again and took the blanket off ,stood beside Damon as we half sing half shout "But I'll set fire to the rain ,watch it burn as I touch your face!

When it burns I cry cause I heard it screaming out your name ,your name!".

Damon spun me round as Elena danced beside us!

"Elena ,what are you depressed about?" Stefan asked.

"Not being able to have fun any more , but I'm having fun now with Damon and Bella!" she shouted.

"What are you depressed about ,Damon?" he asked.

"Life sucks when you have no-one to have fun with but now Bella and Elena join me!" he shouted.

"Bella ,same question!" he said annoyed.

"The world is torture without friends and fun family ,but now I've got both!" I replied with a cheer. Getting drunk with your best friend and big brother was fun! "Elena ,how can you encourage my sister to behave this way ,and Damon how could you involve her in you night of depression?" Stefan asked.

"Stefan ,it was my idea and stop being such a kill joy!" I replied.

Just then Alex walked in and saw me ,then picked up a bottle of whisky and joined in. "I love Adele music!" he said , picking me up and spinning me round.

I giggled and he kissed me. "See Stefan ,everyone loves this music!" I said ,looking at a frowning Stefan. "Join in Stefan!" I said as Elena pulled him over to us. We danced for most of the night,care free, but we didn't know what was going to happen after this fun night...

A.N- Cliff hanger! I bet you guys wan t something cool to happen!

So in you r review give me Ideas and the best one happens!

Or pm me your ideas and I'll get back to you!

So good luck!

Chapter Eight preview- "Fuck!" Damon shouted as I plummeted to the ground.

I had fallen off the table in the middle of dancing and now everyone was laughing,even me ,until... (Ha ,what happens next?)


	8. Chapter 8

A.N – This is for the scene in chapter seven of Life after Death!

It just the song for Damon I said I'd make and if you want I'll have him sing it in the next chapter! One lyric (Italy part) is from the book!

New lyrics for Damon

_I heard that your settled down_

_That you found a guy and your together now_

_I heard that your dreams came true_

_Guess he gave you things I didn't give to you_

_Oh girl why are you so shy _

_Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light_

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited _

_but I couldn't stay away _

_I couldn't fight it_

_I hoped you'd see my face and be reminded _

_That for me it isn't over_

_Never mind I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the worst for you too_

_Don't forget me ,I played_

_I'll remember you said_

_Sometimes it lasts in love_

_But sometimes it hurts instead_

_Sometimes it lasts in love_

_But sometimes it hurts instead_

_You know how the time flies_

_only yesterday was the time of our lives_

_We were born and raised in Italy_

_Bound by the surprise of our sunny days_

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited _

_but I couldn't stay away _

_I couldn't fight it_

_I hoped you'd see my face and be reminded _

_That for me it isn't over_

_Never mind I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the worst for you too_

_Don't forget me ,I played_

_I'll remember you said_

_Sometimes it lasts in love_

_But sometimes it hurts instead_

_Your love is worthless_

_Only full of selfishness_

_your regrets and mistakes,the games that you played_

_Who would have known how crappy this would be_

_Never mind I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the worst for you _

_Don't forget me ,I played_

_I'll remember you said_

_Sometimes it lasts in love_

_But sometimes it hurts instead_

_Never mind I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the worst for you too_

_Don't forget me ,I played_

_I'll remember you said_

_Sometimes it lasts in love_

_But sometimes it hurts instead_

_Sometimes it lasts in love_

_But sometimes it hurts instead_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Bella's p.o.v

"fuck" Damon said as I fell off the table.

I got up and everyone was laughing until...

"Bella ,what are you doing?" Jacob asked.

"It's none of your business Jake!" I screamed.

Alexander pushed me behind him.

"Who's this?" Jacob asked.

"I'm Bella's husband" Alexander replied simply.

"What!" Jacob screamed.

"Jacob ,leave" I said.

"No ,Bella I love you ,and I don't care who he is but I don't recall you being married when we hung out!" he screamed.

"Bella ,can you explain what's happening?" Damon said.

"Damon ,this is Jacob Black ,he's had a crush on me for a while now" I said.

"It's not a crush Bella! You and me were meant to be!" Jacob screamed.

"Jacob ,shut up!" I said.

"Bella ,I know everything about you ,and you know everything about me!" he said.

"Jacob ,you know nothing about me" I spat.

"What don't I know?" he said ,doubting me.

"I'm a vampire ,I'm married and I have two brothers that look like they want to kick your ass and I never loved Edward ,but he was a better choice than a wolf"

I said. He looked totally shocked ,but also quite angry.

"You're lying! Your heart beats!" he said.

"just leave Jacob!" I screamed.

"I'll love you ,till your heart stops beating" he said ,walking out the door.

Damon's p.o.v

Jacob walked out the door and Bella stormed out after him.

"Man ,he's in trouble!" Stefan said grinning.

"How can you say that! Our little sister is out there with a wolf!" I screamed.

We charged out of the door and after Bella.

We all heard the shouting ,but there was a new voice.

"what are you doing here ,Cullen?" I heard Jacob hiss.

"I'm here to get my Bella back!" he said. "what are you doing here ,mutt?" Edward hissed. "To see where my Bella was!" Jacob replied.

"I'm Alexander's Bella!" she said ,"I'm Damon and Stefan's Bella!".

Edward and Jacob looked at her in shock.

"But I'm sure as hell not your Bella!" she said ,pointing to them.

I smiled when she said she was my Bella. She said Stefan but I knew she really leaned more to me when she said it.

"Bells ,I love you ,and what would Charlie say if he found out you were married and were faking other family" Jacob said looking at Bella sincerely.

Big mistake. "First don't call me that ,second Charlie isn't my dad and third

these are my 145 year old biological brothers" she said ,her eyes turning black with the veins popping out along with her fangs. "what the hell Bella!" Edward said ,trying to get attention.

Then Jacob kissed Bella. I ran over took him off her ,throwing him into a wall.

Edward chuckled ,but then I threw him into the wall for being annoying. Then Alexander and I bet the crap out of both of them.

Bella then joined in ,mostly hitting Edward because she still hated his guts.

Then she threw a final punch at Jacob and knocked him out.

That's when I laughed and put an arm round her shoulders.

"Bella , he's not worth the time" I said to my sister.

She spat at Edward and everyone laughed.

"I thought you said that guy was a wolf!" I said.

"He's a shape shifter ,so he can turn into a wolf when he wants" Bella said.

"Well ,he's an utter weakling!" I said ,laughing.

I'd never had so much fun! Bella always guarantees me a good fight ,and she always pulls threw on that!

"Bella ,your the best sister anyone could have" I said ,while Stefan stared at me with his mouth hanging open.

"What ,I love my sister" I said as everyone kept staring.

"Hey ,Stefan your staring because your jealous" Bella said.

I smiled when Stefan shouted "No I'm not!"

I laughed and said "Aww! Stefan you should know that Bella's a heck of a lot more important to me than you have ever been!".

We walked inside.

Bella's p.o.v

Damon had just made Stefan even more jealous!

Then there was a knock at the door and I opened it.

Emmett and Rosalie came cashing in.

" Bella ,can we be family again.

I gave a quick nod and they hugged me.

A.N-so ,what ya think?

Well , Jacob's back and I have considered some ideas!

No ,Bella's not going to be with him ,but He can always be a new addition ,maybe even imprint on someone?


	10. Chapter 10

A.N-someone asked me a really strange question. It was ' r Damon and Bella gonna be together? '. The answer is NO because they are brother and sister! I'm still thinking about where the story is gonna go. I want Bella to have some sort of decision to make. Also ,I want Jacob to Imprint on someone ,so tell me if you have any ideas!

Chapter 10

Bella's p.o.v

Emmett and Damon were playing Xbox ,call of duty black ops ,and Damon was winning. "Emmett ,just give up. Damon's the Xbox king!" I said then Emmett said "I wont give up until I win!". "Damon and I need to go shopping!" I whined. "When were you planning to tell me this?" Damon asked. "When I got your but in the car!" I said. "Okay lets go" Damon said. "Emmett we'll be back in a while ,obviously Bella wants to go shopping and I wouldn't minds getting some more leather jackets" Damon said ,smirking. "What is up with you two and leather jackets?" Emmett asked. We just laughed and walked to Damon's Ferrari 458 Italia (such a nice car!). I always have loved cars,and I know that one day I will MAKE Damon give me or buy me this car! In the same colour!

Damon and me are obsessed with 3 things :- 1) Leather jackets 2) Black Ferrari's 3) Blood. We need all three of these to survive. Well ,we only need one of those ,but we really do need our personal possessions!

Damon and I have such a close relationship and I think I need to tell him about Edward's proposal. "Damon,I need to tell you something" I said. "What ,bells?" He asked. "Edward proposed to me before you came to forks" I said. "WHAT?"he screamed. "Damon I'm gonna say no ,but I want you to destroy the ring with me" I said. He smiled and said "Sure ,I'll help to destroy Assward's ring!" I grinned at him and we set off on our shopping trip.

Damon drove me to the mall and I smiled. We stopped in the first shop I saw and bought a pair of black ugg boots ,then we just bought leather boots and Jackets!

We drove home and I was very happy!

Until I saw blood on the floor in the living room...

and it lead to Alexander's corpse.

A.N-shocker!

The story is gonna get good!

Till next!

Love Zaza!

(That's my nick-name!


End file.
